


the freefall - supergirl fiction collection

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time to put everything in a collection. shorter pieces of fiction will be posted here. pieces will revolve mostly around alex danvers/kara danvers, and kara danvers/cat grant with the occasional character study. ratings will change accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleep - kara/alex

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i can't sleep without you here..."

She wouldn’t call herself an insomniac. 

 

There were simply nights where she had trouble sleeping. When she arrived on Earth, there were many sleepless nights, but she eventually adjusted. Now, that she was Supergirl… the sleepless nights began all over again. 

 

Some nights she could hear the cries of the frightened people she set out to save. Other nights she could hear the voices of those she fought; they taunted her, mocked her and belittled her. Most of the time she could handle it on her own, but there were times where she needed  _ help _ . 

 

“If you don’t stop staring at me, I’m moving to the couch.” 

 

She smiled at the statement, but continued to stare at the brunette lying with her. Her eyes took in the absolute solidity of her sister. This was one woman she never  _ ever _ wanted to lose. 

 

“Kara, turn off your brain and go to sleep or else I’m really moving to the couch.” 

 

She shifted closer and moved to rest her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Her arm slung over the slim waist, holding tight. 

 

“Kara…” 

 

“I can’t sleep without you here…” she whispered almost inaudibly. If it weren’t for the fingers that went through her hair, she would’ve suspected she was unheard. 

 

Silence followed suit and exhaustion began to take its toll. She began to fall in and out of consciousness, but she still heard the words that barely sounded in the air. 

  
“Me too.”


	2. never meant [p.1] - kara/cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i never meant to hurt you..."

Kara’s  _ eyes _ had her reeling. 

 

Blue eyes stared at her and they were filled with hurt. 

 

Normally, she wouldn’t be affected by such a sight, but this was  _ Kara _ . This was her assistant who continued to stand by her side despite what she did. She knew how she acted and its effect on  _ everyone _ , so it was quite a surprise to see such a starry-eyed blonde stand where most people would have fallen. 

 

Kara’s continued persistence fascinated her. It reached a point where she had to backpedal when she realized her fascination morphed into fondness. She immediately crushed that thought when she knew how badly everything could backfire if she had  _ feelings _ for her assistant. 

 

No, she didn’t have romantic feelings for Kara. Such affection would cause her to drop her guard. Dropping her guard would mean making mistakes. Making mistakes would potentially mean losing  _ everything _ she had. 

 

No, she didn’t have romantic feelings for Kara… or of  _ any _ kind. 

 

However, she was determined to redirect the energy of whatever she felt into teaching Kara. Comments here and there; some more straightforward than others, but they all meant  _ something _ .

 

Grow.

 

Take what you can.

 

Become better.

 

Succeed. 

 

She knew Kara understood  _ some _ things when understanding would flicker in those bright eyes. Eyes she hoped would see more than what was given. She wanted--  _ needed _ \-- Kara to see more than what was in front of her.  _ She _ could see more than what Kara did and it frustrated her. 

 

_ “God forsaken feelings. You should’ve disappeared!” _ she thought when she saw the little gestures Kara did for her. Kara always went above and beyond what was needed of her and if that wasn’t dedication (and daresay… love?), then she didn’t know what was going. Whatever flame she tried to stomp out only kindled into something bigger. 

 

It was unfortunate that her temper got the best of her when she realized her feelings  _ grew _ against her will. Her day was difficult as it was and she lashed out at the closest person near her. She couldn’t even remember what she said when all she could focus on were watery blue eyes. 

 

“I--I’ll just get going, Ms. Grant.” 

 

Kara walked out without another glance and that struck her the most. 

  
She never meant to hurt her.


	3. never meant [p.2] - kara/cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "i never meant for it to go this far..."

It felt like a slap to the face. 

 

All she wanted to do was make Cat’s day a little better, but it didn’t work out. She was on the verge of crying after the woman lashed out at her. The anger, frustration, and bitterness behind the words cut more than what was said. The words were forgotten, but the emotions were too clear. 

 

It shouldn’t have surprised her. Cat Grant may have had her kinder moments, but she could still be difficult. 

 

Could be. 

 

Was?

 

Still?

 

No, could be. 

 

Cat Grant could be difficult, but she wasn’t the same person she knew when she first started. Hints of help, subtle praises, and backhanded compliments (they were still compliments) all covered with sarcasm told her that the media mogul had a heart. A heart she’d only seen displayed for Carter.

 

Being with Carter-- being  _ trusted _ with Carter told her how much Cat trust  _ her _ . It made her believe that things between them were changing. It made her believe that  _ maybe _ one day they could be something  _ more _ . She didn’t know what the  _ more _ was, but she hoped they wouldn’t be restricted to knowing each other at work. 

 

When she thought they were making progress, everything practically reverted back to how it all began. 

 

She put too much stock on her feelings-- her presumptions and now she was left feeling miserable. Her head was hurting and her heart wasn’t doing any better. 

 

“Kara?” 

 

She lifted her head and saw Winn thoughtfully looking at her before jerking his head to Cat’s office. Her gaze moved back to the large room and she saw the older woman expectantly staring at her. 

 

“She’s been calling you for the last minute.” 

 

With a small nod, she plastered on a hint of a smile and made her way back. She tried avoiding Cat as much as she could, but being her assistant left no room for such attempts. 

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” 

 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” 

 

She snapped her gaze at the sound of her correctly pronounced name. Her surprised must’ve shown when she saw the look on Cat’s face. 

 

Apologetic and pleading. 

 

The older woman moved from behind her desk and walked out onto her balcony. Silently, she followed along and saw the tension in Cat’s shoulders. 

 

“Why are you apologizing? You’ve never apologized before. It’s not like this is any different than before--”

 

“It’s every bit different than before and you  _ know _ it, Kara,” Cat interjected, turning around and sending a sharp glare at her.  

 

“Ms. Grant--” 

 

“ _ No _ , Kara, I never meant for it to go this far--” 

 

“So, it didn’t mean anything? You being nicer to me? Those lingering stares? All I’ve been doing is trying to be nicer so maybe  _ you _ would be nicer! I’ve been trying to do better so maybe you would finally  _ notice _ \--” 

 

Her words were cut off when soft lips crashed against her own. She stared wide-eyed as Cat kissed her into silence. She felt her eyes flutter shut as warmth surged through her body. 

 

“Kara… I never  _ meant _ to hurt you,” Cat quietly clarified. “I was…  _ sorting _ things out, but I also never meant for it to go  _ this _ far.” 

 

“Cat--” 

 

“I never meant to yell at you. I was worried that if  _ this _ was as  _ big _ as I felt it to be, that it would mean too much for both of us. I wanted to be sure what I felt before we  _ had _ a conversation, but clearly that conversation came up sooner than expected.” 

 

She scoffed at the older woman’s words and sighed. “Do you know what you feel, then? I know I do.” 

 

“I’m in love with you.” 

 

Her heart clenched at the words. 

 

“I’m in love with you and it scares me.” 

 

“Cat… you wouldn’t be the only one.” 

 

She leaned back and saw Cat carefully eyeing her. With a small, but reassuring, smile she took the woman’s hands in her own. She didn’t care about the other people watching them when all she cared about was the person holding her hands. 

  
And her heart.


	4. stay - kara/alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anon.  
> prompt: kara spiking a fever.  
> "i'm never going to leave you..."

“Alex, I’m fine, really.” 

 

The withering glare Alex sent in her direction had her burrowing even further into the couch. She was glad for the unintended effect her words had: it finally stopped Alex’s pacing. It made her dizzy, something she wasn’t quite familiar with. Unfortunately, she was left under a scrutinizing gaze that had her skin itching. 

 

“ _ Fine _ ? You call being blown out of the sky by what’s-its-face  _ fine _ ? Your powers  _ also _ being blown out as  _ fine _ ?” Alex tossed her hands up in the air and sighed. “It’s been days since the fight and you haven’t been getting better. In fact, you’ve been getting worse!” 

 

Kara winced at her sister’s sharp tone. She pulled the thick blanket tighter around her quivering frame when a chill suddenly crawled up her spine. The last time she had lost her powers, she hadn’t felt so terrible. Now? She felt absolutely miserable and ridiculously tired. There was a dull throb in her head, everything ached, and she felt colder than normal. 

 

Was this what it felt like to be sick? 

 

“Alex, really, I’m fine. I feel a little iffy, but I’m fine.” 

 

The next glare given to her made her heart lurch. Behind the annoyance, the frustration and the steel were concern and worry. She could only apologetically smile and nod. To what, she wasn’t particularly sure. 

 

Not when everything looked and felt a little hazy. 

 

“God, you’re  _ not _ fine, Kara.”

 

The gentleness in Alex’s voice pulled at her. She blinked as her sister moved to kneel by the couch. A hand touched her forehead and its unexpected coolness soothed her. 

 

“You have a fever. I have to go to the store and get you--” 

 

“No!” She grabbed Alex’s hand as it touched her cheek. Her fingers held on tight as she tried to focus on the face in front of her. “Stay. Ask James or Winn to get it. Just… just don’t leave.” 

 

If she was a little more clear-headed, a little more put together, and a little less sick, she would’ve heard the tone of her own voice. She would’ve heard the girl who just arrived on Earth and not the young woman who donned her family’s motto on her chest. 

 

Exhaustion began to take its toll. 

 

She had to blink a few times until she realized Alex had lied down beside her, holding her. A comforting warmth touched her forehead and she felt a little better. Her eyes began to droop shut the longer she stayed awake. 

 

“I am  _ never _ going to leave you, understand? I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Within the last remnants of consciousness, Kara tilted her head and pressed her lips against the skin of Alex’s neck. 

  
She barely heard the hitch in Alex’s breath before she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than i expected. however, i will be working on a longer standalone version.  
> leave prompts at 531screens@tumblr.


	5. cheat - kara/alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...merely a distraction to gain the upper hand."

It wasn’t cheating. 

 

According to Kara, it was ‘merely a distraction to gain the upper hand’.

 

For Alex, it was cheating. 

 

Having her younger (but not?) sister dive into her lap and block her view was  _ definitely _ a distraction and it was  _ definitely  _ cheating. A mass of warm Kryptonian muscle pressed against her, occasionally bouncing around would’ve kept her mind elsewhere if she didn’t catch a glimpse of a particular green dinosaur zooming across the television screen. 

 

“Get your Yoshi out of my face!” she cried out, shoving Kara off towards an arm of the couch. She began to frantically attack her own controller in an attempt to get Bowser back to first place. In her periphery, she could see Kara trying to sit up and chose to ignore her. 

 

However, gnawing feeling in her gut that appeared in the pit of her stomach was something she couldn’t ignore. 

 

It was momentarily masked by a sense of elation when she saw Bowser at the front of the pack. 

 

The elation turned into annoyance when Kara dove back into her lap, blocking her view again. She growled at the blonde and shoved her out of the way, trying to see the screen. When she saw where Bowser was going, a blue shell appeared out of nowhere and struck her out of first place. 

 

“Yeah!!!” 

 

She gaped as Bowser spun out of control. She could only watch as Yoshi and all the other characters speed past her. When she spared a quick glance to the side, she saw Kara lying back with a huge satisfied grin on her face. Irritated, she jumped onto the blonde, swatting at the other controller, while she tried to get Bowser moving in the right direction. 

 

It was an incredibly feeble attempt when she saw that it was the last lap and Princess Peach ( _ damn it! _ ) had won the race followed by Mario and Yoshi, leaving her dead last. She slumped against Kara’s body and dropped her controller to the floor. Her eyes fluttered shut when she heard the other woman laughing at her loss. 

 

“Cheater,” she breathed out, feeling Kara shifting beneath her. “And you still lost.” 

 

“No, I’m pretty sure I won.” 

 

A scoff left her lips as she opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. There was a smug smile on Kara’s face, but there was also a glint of-- 

 

“Oh, my  _ god _ !” She sent a swift blow to the blonde’s shoulder, but it was merely laughed off. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at what  _ just _ happened. “You  _ really _ don’t have a romantic bone in your body!” 

 

“As if you do,” Kara retorted back, flipping her onto her back. “Should I work on it? Flights through the night sky? Dinners at fancy restaurants? Maybe a full body massage--” 

  
She pulled Kara down by the front of her shirt, capturing her lips with her own. “Romance can wait,  _ I _ can’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mario kart shenanigans!   
> may expand this.  
> leave prompts at 531screens@tumblr.


	6. surprise - alex/cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... dinner with [...] my boss?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon requested alex/cat secretly dating and kara finding out with hilarity ensuing. to be perfectly honest, i really had no idea how i was going to write this. it sort of came out okay? apologies, i didn't really know how to write these two when their paths appear to rarely cross.

Sometimes, Kara thinks she may be overworking herself at times. Between working at CatCo and the D.E.O., her personal schedule was packed 24 hours a day. So, when she went out flying for one of her nightly patrols, she  _ just _ heard her sister’s voice in unfamiliar territory. 

 

Unfamiliar to the point where Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers  _ rarely _ ever went through. 

 

Out of curiosity, she flew to the rooftop of a nearby building and stayed near the shadows. She made use of her x-ray vision and super hearing so she could find Alex in the small groups of people down below. When she finally  _ saw _ Alex, she raised a brow when she saw the other woman being led through an upscale restaurant. 

 

Alex never mentioned a date. 

 

Even one that was undercover. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t an undercover date?

 

Then, why didn’t she know? 

 

They were supposed to be staying home that night and watching Homeland together! 

 

That mental rant was blown away with the breeze that past her when she saw who Alex was seated with. 

 

“ _ Cat Grant?! _ ” she exclaimed, completely taken by surprise. She blinked a few times to try and process the image in her eyes. Whatever she focused on had disappeared when all of the walls and objects returned to sight. 

 

Out of disbelief, she shrugged off what she saw and flew off. 

 

Her long work days needed a definitive change. 

 

\--- 

 

That change was needed when she remembered a folder she left at the office. A folder she meant to review sometime during the night after her patrol. She hoped that it wasn’t one of those nights where Cat Grant stayed late at the office. The last thing she needed was some kind of sarcastic comment about incompetence. 

 

It really wasn’t the last thing she needed at that moment. 

 

The last thing she needed was seeing what was transpiring in Cat Grant’s office. 

 

There was Alex sitting in Cat’s chair while Cat straddled her, hungrily kissing each other. 

 

“Oh, my god!” 

 

The two in the office jumped at the sound and turned to find Kara gaping at them. Both of them scrambled away from each other and quickly made their way to the shocked blonde. 

 

It took several seconds until Kara fell out of her stupor. She slowly stepped back from her desk and was about to leave when she heard Alex calling out to her. Every cell of her body itched to get away ( _ what the hell is happening? _ ), but instead she slowly turned back to them. 

 

“Kara, we can explain,” Alex started off. 

 

Kara could only look between her sister and her boss. Her face grew warmer with each passing second as her mind kept replaying what she saw. She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it when she couldn’t figure out what to say first. 

 

“Hey, this isn’t the way you were supposed to find out. I was going to tell you--” 

 

“You went to dinner with my boss the other night?!  _ She’s _ why we didn’t get to hang out that night? Or most nights?” Kara blurted out only to clap her hands over her mouth when she saw Cat raise a brow at her. She flicked her eyes between the two and saw Alex staring at her, pointedly. 

 

“Did you  _ follow _ me?” 

 

The blonde frantically shook her head and began making frantic hand gestures, hoping to justify herself. “I was flying around the city and I heard you! Then-- then, I saw you go into this really expensive restaurant! You went to dinner with  _ Cat Grant _ ! My  _ boss _ !” 

 

“Your boss, who is still standing here,” Cat piped up, rolling her eyes at the spectacle before her. 

 

“Kara, will you calm down?” Alex pleaded, hoping that her sister wouldn’t unintentionally set something on fire or break something in her current state. 

 

“Calm  _ down _ ? You’ve been seeing my boss for how long and--”

 

“Dating for four and half months,” Cat interjected, earning a surprised look from Alex. “I kept track, so sue me.” She looked away, flushing, at the sight of Alex’s affectionate smile. 

 

“No, that-- that isn’t-- you smile at  _ me _ that way! Now, I have to share?  _ Alex _ …” Everything came out in a rush before Kara knew it and the unexpected whine in her own voice caught her off guard. 

 

“Kara, it isn’t a competition.”

 

“There are more interesting competitions I can think of,” Cat remarked, reaching over to tug at the sleeve of Alex’s leather jacket. 

 

“Okay, yeah,  _ no _ , I don’t want-- this isn’t--  _ heart eyes?! _ ” Kara stuttered out, pointing at the two women when she saw the thoughtful gazes directed to each other. “No, that--  _ bedroom eyes _ ?!  _ Seriously _ ?!” 

 

Before either Cat or Alex could say another word, Kara had rushed away without ever looking back. Alex was about to go after her when fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looked to the side and saw Cat shaking her head. 

 

“Give her some time to process this.” 

 

Alex ran a hand through her hair and silently nodded. 

 

“And you were saying that your sister  _ wasn’t _ Supergirl?” 

  
_ God damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chilling at 531screens@tumblr.  
> leave prompts.


	7. energy - kara/alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if alex is hit by some kind of alien experiment during a mission? her world is already colourful with everyone she has met, but now 'colourful' has taken on a completely new meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Trying to adjust an existing idea for this fandom. Hmm...

The world is a rainbow. 

 

Alex wants to say that nothing has changed, but she knows things  _ have _ changed. The world is colourful, that much was already true, but now she sees lines of different colours outlining everything. Some lines are calm, smooth and linear, while other lines are erratic, jagged, and excited. She doesn’t know what it all means and can’t find it in herself to care when all she wants is a way to calm her vision. 

 

Everything is literally a rainbow. 

 

The colour she sees coming off of Kara is a turbulent bright yellow, from Vasquez a navy blue, Lucy a dark green and from J’onn an emerald green. She slowly sits up in her bed and looks between the people in the med bay, schooling on a smile just hoping to convince most of them that she is okay. 

 

Okay enough to be alive and well even if whatever is happening to her isn’t  _ okay _ . 

 

Damn alien and their experiments. 

 

She rubs her eyes and does convince three of the four people that she’s fine. They know to take her words with a grain of salt, but they still leave to resume their duties knowing none of them can truly pry the truth from her. When Kara nervously fidgets by her side she can’t help but draw the other woman in for a hug just to ease the tension. She gasps when her body thrums and her sight is bombarded with deep red. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks her when they pull away, concern completely occupying her face. 

 

She nods and kisses her sister’s cheek, hoping to assuage any major worry. It works when Kara does leave, albeit reluctantly, still sparing a couple of looks to her before exiting the bay. When she’s left alone with J’onn she turns to him and sees the question in his eyes. 

  
What she also sees are wavy emerald green lines reaching out to her and turning into a calm cerulean blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is trying to earn brownie points so difficult?! Find me @531screens on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send/submit prompts 531screens@tumblr.


End file.
